


Can I meet the cat?

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Gen, M/M, it's more friendship at that point but there's hint for romance at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith observes Lance sneak stray cats into his dorm room.





	Can I meet the cat?

**Author's Note:**

> yfip: Robin - says he's got writer's block, keeps writing random drabbles
> 
> So here I am again, with a drabble for a prompt given to me to help me get writing. This one's more friendship at the stage it's in, but I tagged the ship because I am trash and know it's turning romantic, and for people who don't like their romance ahaha
> 
> This one's all short again, but I hope you enjoy!

The first time Keith heard it, he thought he was just hearing things. But there it was, loud and clear, a soft meow from the room next door.

Keith knew that it was Lance’s room, and while they weren’t really friends, Keith still knew enough about Lance. After all, it was hard not to: the guy was everywhere, with his extroverted nature, flowing through the crowds and easily finding a place before going on like water currents. Keith also learned that Lance saw him as some sort of rival, competing for who had the better grades. Not that Keith minded, too much. Well, he kind of wished he knew how to actually strike up a friendship with Lance aside from this one-sided rivalry, but that was beside the point.

Going back on topic, Keith heard another series of meows as well as soft but high-pitched cooing noises. Did Lance watch cute cat videos? It wasn’t too far off because come on, _everyone_ loved cute cat videos. Keith sure knew he loved watching them, especially when school was stressful. And Lance was known for having a big love for cats, as well as a smile that somehow resembled a cat, so it only made sense that Lance would watch a lot of cat videos. Plus, he always reacted visibly and audibly, with his whole body—it made absolute sense that he would make noises like that at his screen just from watching a video.

Yes, Keith thought that was what it was, and ignored the sounds to focus on his essay again, though he did wonder just what kind of video Lance was watching that would get him to react so strongly.

 

Keith soon forgot about the incident, until it happened again, a week later. Except this time, the sound came from just outside his door, followed by a soft but strict “shhh” sound.

That was odd. Why would Lance watch cat videos right outside of Keith’s room, and then tell the video to be quiet? That didn’t make any sense.

Then, the next morning, when he left his dorm to get breakfast, he could see Lance walking down the hallway already, with a weird lump in his hoody. And again, Lance was making these “shhh” sounds all while holding onto himself with one arm.

Keith could tell there was something at play here, and he wanted to find out what it was. It was time to investigate.

 

Following after that, Keith kept a close watch on Lance. After several more instances of Lance having weird lumps in his clothes, both in the afternoon and in the morning hours, Keith finally saw a concrete proof: a kitten poking out from Lance’s hoody, on his shoulder.

And from then on, if Keith looked closely, he was able to spot a different cat each time. He thought it was odd. Why was Lance sneaking cats in and out like that? He knew there were many strays around their campus, but still, it struck Keith as odd. And yet, he couldn’t help but find the image endearing: loud, boisterous Lance being so soft and gentle with stray cats. Providing them with food and a shelter for the night.

Keith knew that technically, he should tell people about it, but he would never dream of doing that. Instead … he wanted to help, too.

 

With that resolution, he needed to find a way to contact Lance. He browsed the various school-related group chats he was in until he found Lance’s number. Sure, writing a message out of nowhere like that was probably weird, but it was the only way Keith could think of without blowing Lance’s cover.

_Hey, I saw you’ve been sneaking cats into your dorm room. Don’t worry, I won’t tell on you, but… can I meet the cat next time?  
-Keith_

Keith hit send before he could change his mind. He didn’t expect to receive a reply not long after.

_Sure! Just hit the call button when ure at the door so I can open up for u._

Keith was excited. Did that mean that Lance already had another cat in his room?`Keith couldn’t wait to meet it.

 

What Keith didn’t know yet was that this meeting would mark the beginning of a friendship full of bonding moments and flirting.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)!


End file.
